Mobile, high-speed wireless communication systems, such as those employing the Long-Term Evolution (LTE), 4G, or 5G standards, transfer large bandwidths of data using complex protocols and modulation schemes. The huge amounts of data involved and high transmission rates make it difficult to monitor and analyze the associated wireless channels. For example, it remains challenging to determine how many user equipment devices are in use or to estimate locations for those user equipment devices.
There is a need in the art for radio frequency signal collection and signal-processing techniques that can reduce the complexity of analyzing radio signals associated with mobile, high-speed wireless communication systems, such as those employing LTE, 4G, or 5G standards. There is a need to reduce the data volume of signal samples while retaining information useful to quantify user equipment devices, time align signals across multiple sensors, and to cluster signal readings for localization of the user equipment devices.